The present invention concerns the measurement of a filling level in a container. In particular, the invention concerns a measuring apparatus for measurement of a filling level based on a magnetic measurement principle.
Level measuring devices are used in many different technological areas. In particular, in vehicle technology measurement apparatuses can be used that measure different liquid levels, such as of fuel, cooling liquid, brake fluid or similar for example. Accurate measurement of filling levels with small measurement tolerances can be necessary for the safe operation and reliability of a vehicle. For the technical implementation, a number of different requirements can be placed on such measurement apparatuses at the same time. For example, besides robustness and durability, as well as a resistance to different chemical compounds, high accuracy of the measurement results may be required.
Thus for example, measurement sensors are known from the prior art, with which a change of a filling level causes rotation of a magnetic element. Said change of the angular position of a magnet element causes a change of an electrical output signal at a magnetically coupled static sensor element. An apparatus for the measurement of a filling level, in which the sensor element and the magnet element are disposed in a common chamber of a sensor housing, is presented in DE 10 2005 062775 A1. In this the magnet element is mechanically coupled to a floating arm that is mounted so as to be rotatable about a rotation axis. The design and the operation of said measurement apparatuses can often make a compromise necessary regarding the diverse requirements.